Postcards from the Ed
"Postcards from the Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 4 and 101st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Plank's parents are visiting the Cul-de-Sac and Jonny entasks Ed to give them the time of their lives. Eddy, after a while, decides to help show Plank's parents around the Cul-de-Sac by kidnapping them and showing them around on a makeshift tour bus as he plans to get a lot of money from the tour he gives to Plank's parents. Ed and Edd must now retrieve Plank's parents from Eddy before something bad happens to them. Plot Now surely this can't fail for the Eds: they have really gone to town this time and produced a very credible-looking Sphinx in their mock-up of an ancient Egyptian tomb complete with hieroglyphs, secret passageways and the vault, sarcophagus and mummified body of the infamous King Tuckyershirtin. But unfortunately for Eddy and Double D they do, for when the lid is pressed off of the sarcophagus there's no menacing mummy inside it at all as Ed has taken five for an impromptu snack break. Bitter with shattered illusions, the kids make a quick exit and after one of Ed's sneezes puts an end to the enterprise once and for all Eddy's left staring defeat in the face yet again. Luckily for Ed, before Eddy's full rage can descend upon him they're interrupted by a couple of new arrivals and as the three Eds watch in stunned silence Jonny introduces them to Plank's Mom and Dad who are here from out of town on vacation. With his wooden charges out of earshot Jonny makes a surprising confession, apparently Plank's parents have him on the go the whole time and they're wearing him and Plank to a sliver with their constant demands to see the neighborhood. Before Eddy can intervene, impulsive Ed has offered his services as a tour guide and with the help of Edd is soon happily engaged in gives the boards a tour around the block. It's almost more than Eddy can bear, not just the fact that Ed's providing this guidance free of charge, but also because mom and pop are just hunks of wood. Naturally, a sneaky scheme soon creeps into his formerly incredulous mind after reading a magazine. Ed and Edd's gentle jaunt around the neighborhood is interrupted when the Plank's seniors are hijacked and whisked away by Eddy in his tour trip known as Eddy's Deluxe Tour Line. Eddy then begins charging money for the tour and tricks Ed into helping him get the bus moving. Ed soon realizes that Eddy tricked him and took Plank's parents from him. Having assumed responsibility for Plank's Mom and Dad, Ed is thrown into a panic as he and Edd try to find their missing charges. After going through Eddy's room they decide to follow Eddy before something bad happens to Plank's parents(by following Eddy through his cologne). In the meantime, Eddy takes them on a tour with many ridiculous claims about the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy is soon caught by Edd and Ed while he was going through the playground. Eddy then tries to get away on his bus with Ed and Edd chasing after him. Edd and Eddy soon discover that Plank's parents have completely lost their heads thanks to Eddy (since he drove the bus through the monkey bars) and Ed and Edd are now scared out of their wits. As Eddy's tour bus drives off, he is knocked off his bus due to crashing into a tree. When Ed sees the bus is above him, he grabs Edd and tries to stop Eddy's falling tour bus, but the bus lands on them. Ed shows Eddy what he did to Plank's parents and Edd notes there is no telling what this will do to Jonny when he sees this as his ties to reality are tenuous at best. Jonny unfortunately arrives and sees this and quickly covers Plank's eyes to prevent him from seeing this horrible scene. Eddy simply tells him to relax as a couple of nails and glue will help fix them. Jonny asks Ed if this is what he calls giving Plank's parents a good time. Ed pleads to Jonny it wasn't his fault as Eddy was the one who broke their heads off. Eddy admits that he gave them the time of their life and quickly totals up the bill for the tour. He then asks Jonny how he is going to pay. Jonny angrily tells Eddy he is the one that is going to "pay" as Plank 'knows people'. The Eds are then shown stuck in a tree surrounded by wood mafia that Jonny created. Eddy blames it on his two friends as they are just hunks of wood. Edd states he wouldn't say that too loudly and he then notes that he thinks the mafia is watching them. Ed pleads Edd to make the mafia go away. Eddy is annoyed that his friends think the mafia are actual living beings. The episode then irises in on the trapped Eds. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Behold the shrine of Egypt, as foretold by the soothsayers!" ---- *'Rolf': Edd confesses he can't read the fake hieroglyphs "Oho, the ancients ones have stumped the know-it-all Ed-boy." Sarah: at the fake, familiar hieroglyphs "My stupid brother drew these didn't he?" ---- *'Rolf': to Eddy's spiel "Rolf's porridge quivers at this baloney." ---- *'Ed': sneezing the "tomb" away "Dusty!" ---- *'Ed': at Plank's parents "Hello, mother and father of Plank. Remember me? I am Ed! And I will be your guide today." Eddy: "They're hunks of wood, for cryin' out loud! Just leave 'em here!" Ed: horrified "No way, Jose!" ---- *'Eddy': sulking "I got better things to do than be some tour guide to a couple of floorboards!" goes home and reads a magazine; later, he goes to the bathroom and suddenly gets an idea "A TOUR GUIDE! THAT'S IT!" toilet ---- *'Ed': Eddy make off with Plank's parents "Eddy kidnapped my responsibles, Double D!" ---- *'Ed': "Come out, come out, wherever you are, mister! Unhand Plank's mommy and daddy!" Edd: "Ed, his room would be the last place Eddy would've brought them!" ---- *'Edd': "Find the Eddy, Ed!" ---- *'Edd': Plank's parents around the neighborhood "And over to our right, you'll notice an exquisite example of one of our indigenous anthills! Oh, little things, aren't they? Ooh! And here we have a prodigious old oak tree! Yes indeed. Perhaps a relative, yes? Amusing, don't you think? Ed: impressed with Edd's humor "Not funny, Double D." ---- *'Eddy': Plank's parents around the dump "Behold the great mountains of Cul-de-Sacia! It took a gazillion years of slag to form these puppies. Note the stench. Priceless!" ---- *'Eddy': Plank's parents around the road "Hang onto your sawdust folks! It's a one of a kind, only on Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines: a manhole cover!" Sarah: to push a dolls pram "Hey! Move this stupid box out of our way!" Eddy: Sarah and talking to the Planks "It's your lucky day! Just recently escaped from the neighborhood zoo, it's Sarah the frog-mouthed brat and the diaper-rash boy Jimmy!" Jimmy: accusingly out of the pram at Sarah "You told him! I thought you were my friend!" ---- *'Eddy': Plank's parents around the playground "Haha! Eyeball this beaut'! I call this one the world's oldest blade of grass! And there! The world's largest litter box! A tour special. I'll just add that to the tab." ---- *'Jonny': at the pieces of Plank's decapitated parents "HOLY JUMPING BANANA BOATS!" Plank's eyes "Don't look, Plank!" Eddy: "Relax, baldy. It's nothing a little glue and a couple of nails won't fix." ---- *'Jonny': the Eds "You're the one who'll be paying, smarty pants! Plank knows people!" ---- * Eddy: "This is all your fault. They're just hunks of wood, for Pete's sake." Edd: "I wouldn't say that too loudly, Eddy. I think they're watching us!" Ed: frightened "Make them go away, Double D! Make them go away!" Eddy: "Man, this is stupid." Trivia/Goofs *Ed's mummy name, King Tuckyershirtin, is both a parody of the actual Egyptian pharaoh, King Tutankhamun, and a pun of the phrase "Tuck your shirt in." *19th time Kevin is absent. *73rd time The Kanker Sisters didn't appear. *At the beginning of the episode, Rolf is enjoying his time in the cardboard pyramid, however shortly afterwards he calls it "Baloney" and "Hooey" as though he knows it was a scam. It is possible however that Rolf is just mocking the strange ways of the Ancient Egyptians while still enjoying himself, or that he knew it was a scam but was enjoying it regardless. *Apparently, if Plank or anyone he knows is threatened, he will send his "wood mafia" to torture the perpetrator(s). *Plank's parents make their first and only appearance in this episode. However they appear in a brochure in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" indicating that they were repaired at some point between the latter episode and the end of this episode. *Before the appearance of Planks' parents, Plank's mother is mentioned in "Ed-n-Seek." *The cheap cologne (described as such by Edd) brand that Eddy has in his room is called "MAN STINK." *Jonny actually calls Edd by his real name in the beginning of the episode. Most of the time, Edd is called by his nickname "Double D." *The hieroglyphs that Edd couldn't decipher consisted of a monobrowed alien next to an odor emitting slice of cheese, buttered toast, television, and an Egyptian feeding King Tuckyershirtin pudding skin. These five are all Ed's obsessions (monster movies, comics, Sheldon, buttered toast, TV, and pudding skin respectively). Ed likes to draw, and this is evidence that the hieroglyphs are the work of Ed. *The type of crown on the hieroglyph of King Tuckyershirtin suggests he is the ruler of Lower Egypt. *If you look closely when Eddy jumps at Ed and beats him up after Ed sneezes the pyramid away, you can see Eddy has four toes. This is an error, as all the characters are previously shown to have three toes. *Eddy was the only one of the Eds' who isn't afraid of the "wood mafia." This is surprising, as Edd usually treats Plank like an inanimate object instead of a living being. *This episode was nominated a Leo Award back in 2004, for "Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series." *Apparently, Jimmy still gets diaper rash, and up to this point, he didn't want anyone else except Sarah to know about that. *A running gag in this episode is that Eddy makes ridiculous claims about the Cul-de-Sac to Plank's parents while taking them on his deluxe tour line. Gallery My Name is Eddward.png|Edd introducing himself as an Egyptologist. Drawing.1.png|Stinky cheese hieroglyphic Drawing.2.png|Buttered toast hieroglyphic Drawing.3.png|Pudding skin hieroglyphic Down the Stairs.png|Watch your step, now. Don't dillydally. Into the Chamber.png|Edd showing everybody the inside of the Sphinx. Chaimber of the mummy.png|The Tomb of the Ed Kingtuck.JPG|"Just grabbin' a bite there, sheik." King Tuckyershirtin.jpg|King Tuckyershirtin Shine of Egypt.png|Behold the shrine of Egypt as foretold by the soothsayers! Achooo...dusty.png|ACHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Planks Parents.jpg|Plank's Parents Over to the right.png|An exquisite example of one of our indigenous ant hills. Best on Cul-de-sac.png|"Eddy's "Deluxe" Tour Line". Mountains of Cul-de-Sackia.png|Behold the great mountains of Cul-de-Saccia! The world's largest litter box.png|The world's largest "litter box"! The famous monkey-bar bridge.png|Duck! Hello, good lord!.png|Good Lord! Wood gang.png|Plank knows people! What an end.png|What an end... Video p1eUjbtmyIo Category:Episodes Category:Season 4